<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Back Their Heads by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051462">Bring Back Their Heads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a kiss with our Supreme Leader in the middle of an invasion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Back Their Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a flurry of action, in the hangar.</p><p>You had been in a meeting, preparing to depart for a diplomatic meeting on one of the newly acquired planets which swore allegiance to the Order, when the alarms began to blare. Alarms that you knew all too well, alarms of an invasion, an intruder. Those at the long conference table had begun to panic when the lights in all the rooms immediately bled crimson, bathing the star destroyer in a wash of red.</p><p>But you remained calm, collected – your only thought was to get to your husband.</p><p>Flanked by your security detail (a group of highly trained Force-sensitive women modeled after the old Imperial Inquisitor’s squadron) you ran towards where the bond that you shared with Kylo directed you, bringing you to the hangar.</p><p>He is already there, likely already having felt the plot, whatever this plot may be, through the Force. He is already there, in all his Supreme power, agile and terrifying in the way he so quickly and brutally kills those who have attempted to breach the safety of the ship you call home.</p><p>The attackers are many in number, but you don’t recognize their clothing, can’t quite pinpoint where exactly they must be from. They must be pirates, a band of no-names who must not know any better, must not be aware of just whose ship this is.</p><p>You relish the thought that they are now finding out in the most permanent of ways. </p><p>The detail forms a protective wall around you, flanking all possible sides of vulnerability, and they join in the firing along with the troopers which have flooded the space.</p><p>Kylo is in the thick of it, slicing down enemies in the middle of the hangar, his crackling saber hissing and spitting sparks as it shreds limbs from bodies. He’s so impressive, you can’t help but think in the midst of all of it, the way he is able to fight with his body, his fists, his saber <em>and </em>the Force at the same time.</p><p>Blaster bolts ricochet away from him and freeze in mid-air as he cuts through the frenzy, leaves a trail of corpses in his wake.</p><p>Without thinking, without hesitating, you break free from the protective wall of guards around you and make a run for him. He’s conveniently standing right next to your personal travel ship, which was already primed and ready to depart for the diplomatic mission that was scheduled.</p><p>You run to him, and he catches you up in his arms as he violently Force-shoves everyone else in a twenty-foot radius away from the both of you.</p><p>You kiss one another without a second thought, a quick but passionate press of your lips on his, knowing there’s little time to convey everything which you want to with words. Your mouth parts for him and he pulls the strength he needs from your touch, from your tongue, the Force crackling at his finger tips from the first few sparks of lightning.</p><p>“Go, I’ll be with you soon.” Kylo says, pressing his forehead to yours, and you steal one last kiss before stepping away.</p><p>Your Handmaidens reclaim protection of you as they escort you quickly to your ship, the ramp lowering and pilots calling for you to go inside with urgency that annoys you.</p><p>“Bring me back their heads!” You shout as you’re pushed into the ship for your own safety.</p><p>Kylo only grins, before igniting the saber once more and turning his awe-inspiring Force upon those who were so unfortunate as to think they’d be getting away with this plan of betrayal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked, "Hello, Mrs. Z! I hope you are having a good morning today. Thanks for hosting Sinday again, these are the highlight of my week. I wanted to request prompt 10 from types of kisses for Kylo Ren (This prompt had me thinking like Kylo is rushing off the kill his enemies and his empress is running of to some sort of diplomatic meeting- but feel free to ignore that idea)"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>